Secrets of the Masters/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript of ' animated short, Secrets of the Masters. Character dialogue lines were originally written by the short's writers, Todd Berger and Paul McEvoy. Descriptions shown between italicized brackets were written by action=history}} contributors of this article. ''Secrets of the Masters'' 2D animation. On a moonlit night in the [[Valley of Peace], three silhouettes leap effortlessly across the rooftops, eventually stopping on the roof of a particularly large building. We zoom inside the building and the scene then switches to 3D, though we don't know it yet because inside it is pitch black. We hear voices coming from outside.] MANTIS: Keep it down! PO: Hurry! We're running out of time! a crack of light appears in the darkness: a large slab of the ceiling is being dislodged. TIGRESS: Whose hand is that? MANTIS: I don't even have hands! PO: Quiet! You'll compromise the mission! MANTIS: But seriously, does it look like I have hands? slab is pulled out of sight, spilling moonlight into the room. PO: Go, go, go! and Tigress leap through the hole and into a [[kung fu] stance the second they touch the floor.] PO: Be silent, like you're invisible! to climb in after them. Not even the slightest edges of the hole crumble and Po crashes to the floor with a yell. Quickly recovering, the panda rolls towards a half wall. PO: Quick, into the shadows! silently leads Tigress and Mantis through the dark room, which we quickly see is full of antiques. Po peers around a corner and his expression suddenly lights up. PO: HAHA! and Mantis leap into action, ready for battle. But... TIGRESS: Wha... of a gang of villains, the warriors are facing three larger-than-life golden statues of Masters [[Storming Ox], Croc and Thundering Rhino, surrounded by a vast array of kung fu artifacts.] PO: The new Masters Council exhibit! Take it in... breathe it in... takes a deep sniff. Ah, the smell of masters... eyes narrow; she and Mantis are beginning to realize that they've been duped. TIGRESS: Po... you said this was an emergency. PO: It was an emergency! If we had waited until tomorrow, the lines would have been around the block! laughs ecstatically. Come on, this is the greatest collection of kung fu memorabilia ever! MANTIS: So just to clear a few things up here, we're not under attack? TIGRESS: Not yet. Po spots a nearby [[Ox's Sword|silver sword] on a stand and runs over to it.] PO: Look, the sword Master Ox used to defeat the Macau Marauders! picks up the sword and plays with it a little bit. I had no idea it was so shiny! TIGRESS: Put that back! puts the sword back and moves on to the bamboo staff standing next to it. PO: And the staff Master Rhino used to liberate the village of Wenshen! playfully swings the staff around as if fighting off villains. I had no idea it was so staffy! MANTIS: Staffy? puts the staff back and spots a hanging purple cape with a white emblem. PO: No way! And the cape Master Croc used for... for... falters. Well I don't know what he used it for, but let me tell you something... it made him look really cool. TIGRESS: Good''night'' Po! Mantis on her shoulder, Tigress begins walking away. Po notices them leaving and runs after them. PO: Come on! How can you even think of going back to sleep when this close to- suddenly gasps upon catching sight of a large black container, it's metal doors wide open to reveal an empty space. The Sarcophagus of Su Wu! and Mantis glance at Po in confusion. TIGRESS: Su what? PO: Wu! MANTIS: Who? PO: Su Wu! TIGRESS: Who's Su? MANTIS: No clue! PO: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... you haven't heard of the Wu Sisters? and Mantis shrug. PO: They were the most feared and notorious villains who ever terrorized China! Ah, but they did one ''good thing... ''gestures to the statues of the three famous masters. They brought Masters Ox, Croc and Rhino together for the very first time! It all started long ago in the city of Jinzhou... Po begins his tale, the scene fades to the 2D animated, bustling city of Jinzhou. In one of its many streets, a large crowd gathers, The citizens consist of sheep, goats, rabbits, pigs, and roosters, some of which are exchanging money and making bets. PO: Voiceover You see, not everyone practiced kung fu for justice and honor. zoom in through the crowd, where we see a large pig wearing an eye patch standing on a small platform. Two stretchers carrying a battered ram and lizard pass by, stopping by the pig. ANNOUNCER: Good fight, boys! tosses a handful of coins onto the lizard's stretcher. Good to see you still have some teeth left, Stanley! gives the announcer a thumbs up and smiles, revealing his remaining tooth. The announcer cackles as the fighters are carried away, and then he lifts up a large bag of cash. ANNOUNCER: Next fight on today's program is the heavyweights! Which of you hulking punching bags wants in? unseen person forcefully shoves his way through the crowd. PERSON: Out of my way... watch my tail... person bursts through the crowd, and we see that it is a younger Master Croc, wearing the same cape Po had been admiring. CROC: The Croc is in! You can't hide from my impenetrable hide! if to demonstrate, Croc whips off his cape and a sheep smashes a rock on his back. Croc doesn't even flinch. Suddenly we hear a loud grunt. The crowd on another side parts to reveal a younger Master Storming Ox. OX: The Ox is in! glares at his challenger. My uniqueness is to analyse your weakness! if to demonstrate, Ox turns his attention to a quivering bunny. With his keen observation, Ox focuses on the bunny's left ear. OX:'' Bingo! ''leaps into a kung fu stance... and flicks the bunny's ear. Instantaneously, the bunny spins around on the floor, clutching his ear. RABBIT: My bad ear, he got my bad ear! ANNOUNCER: Alright, let's get this slaughter started! [CRASH! Everyone suddenly turns their attention to a nearby wall. CRASH! '''CRASH!!!' A younger Thundering Rhino crashes through the wall in a showy fashion.]'' RHINO: Not just yet! ANNOUNCER: Boys, we've got ourselves a three-way battle blowout! RHINO: My name is Rhino! My source of course is my unstoppable force! in a nearby restaurant, a pig waiter looks on with bored disdain as he prepares to serve a customer tea. WAITER: Uh, who cares who wins? Those three are a disgrace to kung fu. customer finishes his cup and lifts his head... we see that it is [[Master Oogway].] OOGWAY: I fear they will all ''lose... until they find a battle worth fighting. ''waiter looks at him. WAITER: Yeah, I hear that all the time. You wanted to see the dessert menu? refills Oogway's cup as the three warriors face each other in the middle of the street. ANNOUNCER: Alright fellas, you know the rules... THERE AIN'T ANY! [The fight begins. Croc readies himself as Rhino charges forward. Ox suddenly grabs Croc's arms just as Rhino slams into the reptile; Ox and Rhino rebound off of his tough hide in opposite directions. Rhino quickly recovers and Ox leaps back into battle. He kicks Croc away, but then Rhino grabs his horns while Croc comes back and grabs his legs. The three fighters struggle, but are now at a complete standstill. High up on a balcony in the Jinzhou Palace, two gorilla guards are standing guard outside a room. Inside the room is the same sarcophagus Po pointed out, surrounded by ropes strung with bells. One of the guards notices the street fight going on at the foot of the palace.] GUARD: He-hey, look at this! two guards proceed to watch the fight, unaware that two of the four feline statues standing behind them have just come alive. The two cats flip upwards out of sight. PO: Voiceover What the palace guards didn't know was that two of the Wu Sisters had already escaped their prisons... and were planning a little family reunion. on the street fight, the guards do not notice [[Wan Wu|Wan] and Wing Wu enter the room from the ceiling and fire a rope across the room. The two swiftly climb across, stopping above the sarcophagus. Wan Wu then dangles Wing Wu above the sealed container, carefully avoiding the bells. Wan reaches and sticks her claw into the lock on the roof of the black cage. She easily unlocks the sarcophagus, and it opens to reveal the third sister; Su Wu. The reunited sisters leap forward, and Wing deliberately taps a bell. The two guards are finally alerted.] GUARD: Guards! Attack! large group of guards join the two and charge forward. The Wu Sisters link tails and morph into a swirling, fiery vortex which flies into the guards and casts them away in an explosion of light that is witnessed by Oogway and the waiter, down below in the restaurant. OOGWAY: Gasp The Wu Sisters! Wu Sisters seperate and leap onto the balcony. SU WU: Meow. sisters escape. WAITER: What was that? OOGWAY: A battle worth fighting. peers at the three street fighters... who are still locked in a standstill. Later, when the fight is over and the three have separated, they stand in an alleyway with the announcer. ANNOUNCER: Here's your cut for that impressive three-way-tie. tosses them a single coin and leaves. Rhino picks up the coin, outraged. RHINO: 'Wha- no, a ''tie? I won that fight fair and square! '''CROC: Ha! OX: You must be a comedian... because that sounded like a joke to me!'' grabs the coin.'' RHINO: Oh yeah? Well laugh it up... 'cause the real joke is your kung fu! grabs the coin back. CROC: Everyone knows that your daddy is a famous kung fu master... but that does not make you ''a winner! ''smacks the coin out of Rhino's hand. Rhino roars with rage and the three warriors leap back, preparing to battle again. They are about to fight when- OOGWAY: Ah, I see the fight continue. warriors turn to see Oogway standing at the end of the alley, holding a sheet of paper. CROC: Ah, a fan! grabs the paper and pulls out a quill. Let me sign that for you! What's your name, little boy? OOGWAY: My name is Oogway. gasps; he knows the name. RHINO: Master Oogway... CROC: O-o-gway! Is that with two 'o's... wait a minute! This looks nothing like me! suddenly notices that he is clutching a wanted poster of the Wu Sisters. Ox grabs the poster. OX: The Wu Sisters? They once took on the entire Jackal Nation armed with nothing more than... a pair of chopsticks! grabs the poster. RHINO: Together, they're more powerful than any kung fu master! I thought they were locked up. three turn to Oogway... but he has unexpectedly moved to another spot, perfectly balanced on his [[Oogway's staff|staff]. The fighters are caught off guard.] OOGWAY: They were... until mere moments ago. But now, they're free... and I assure you, they will be seeking revenge. You three must stop them. RHINO: 'You're not talking about ''us, right? '''OOGWAY: The Wu Sisters will be heading for their fortress inside the Hubei Volcano. jumps to the ground and pulls aside a curtain to reveal a sinister looking volcano in the distance. Scary, isn't it? suddenly reappears behind the three warriors, surprising them. I believe that your unstoppable force... points to Rhino. impenetrable hide... to Croc. and tactical brilliance... to Ox. are precisely what we need to capture them. begins walking towards the city gates. RHINO: Whoa, this all sounds fun but... what's in it for me? OX: Yeah. Why should we help you? OOGWAY: Er... because you'd be protecting the innocent from certain villainy. three don't move. OX: And? OOGWAY: And, er... using your skills for a noble purpose. CROC: I can't help but feel that something is still missing... sighs. OOGWAY: Because upon completing the mission... you'll discover the path to a wealth of riches. three light up at once; In their respective visions, Croc sees himself standing heroically on a stage as the crowd cheers beneath him; Ox sees himself sitting happily among mountains of gold; Rhino sees himself stepping off a palanquin and before his father. FLYING RHINO: I'm proud of you... my son. RHINO, OX AND CROC: I'm in! smiles as the three warriors extend their hands. at the Hubei Volcano, the Wu Sisters enter the lava-filled main hall of their fortress. SU : Ahhh... there's no place like fortress. Now back to business! sisters gather around a small table bearing a war map. WING WU: Tell us, dear sister! What diabolical plan have you concocted? WAN WU: Yes, what is our next move? SU WU: Hmmm... while I was locked away, I had a revelation; if all of China's gangs stopped fighting and joined forces... we could run this country, and even the imperial army would be unable to stop us! WING WU: Gasps A criminal syndicate! SU WU: Precisely. We'll send a message to the heads of all the evil clans. and Wing Wu are soon writing several messages. They carry the messages into a large room full of caged messenger falcons and issue them the scrolls. SU WU: out the contents of the message. I am calling a meeting at Wu Fortress in two days. The topic of discussion will be the joining of villainous forces for total control of China... once and for all! [Su Wu laughs evilly as the falcons fly away in roughly the same direction... along with a small blue bird carrying a tiny scroll who flies off in a completely different direction. Meanwhile, Oogway and the three warriors begin their journey, heading outside the city of Jinzhou.] PO: Voiceover And so the three went off with Oogway to find the riches they were after! They boldly passed through Fire Lake... walk through a lake engulfed in flames. Mightily trapsed through the Forest of Pain... walk through a dark, sinister forest. Stopped for a picnic lunch at the Jagged Cliffs of Death... eat lunch at the edge of a sharp edged cliff. Ploughed through the Fields of Cherry Blossoms... pass through a beautiful reddish-pink field. which would have been a much better place for lunch. And bounded across the Bamboo Forest, each fighter only out for himself. gracefully leaps across the treetops of a bamboo forest. He is suddenly joined by Rhino. RHINO: My friend, I have a proposition... OOGWAY: Is that so? RHINO: I propose... loses his footing and falls from view. Ox takes his place. OX: We don't need these guys... collides with a treetop. hold that thought! falls. Croc quickly joins Oogway in his place. CROC: Hello. OOGWAY: Hello. CROC: We don't need those two! I say we dump the baggage... hey, I can see my swamp from here- tree snaps and Croc spins out of sight. Rhino returns. RHINO: I'll give you a tenth of the take! It's generous, I know! OOGWAY: Ox offered a third. gasps and falls again. Ox returns but soon ends up falling again. OX: I'm back... and Croc come back. RHINO: I'll give you half! OX: I'm going again! warriors are soon all struggling to keep up with Oogway. CROC: Okay then let's cut to the chase... OX: I can take care of... RHINO: The Wu Sisters... RHINO, OX AND CROC: All by... MYSELF! three warriors crash in a heap on the ground. Oogway effortlessly scales down on a tree branch, chuckles and continues on. That night, the group is gathering around a campfire in a rocky landscape, the volcano glowing red in the distance. CROC: ...And then the Croc will buy a castle with a rooftop balcony, where I can wave to my adoring fans... wearing all my capes. imitates the cape flowing with his arms and promptly falls backwards. OOGWAY: It's so nice to see that you were able to take the most respected art form in China... and use it to pursue nothing but fame. OX: And fortune. Don't forget about the fortune! Then I can stop wasting my time street fighting, and spend it counting my money. CROC: Oh, I like the sound of the money. and Ox touch fingers. OOGWAY: And what about you, Rhino? the others, Rhino has remained quiet. RHINO: Er... I'm in it for my own reasons, so... let's just leave it at that, okay? OOGWAY: Ah yes... your father. looks up. OOGWAY: It must be hard being the son of a kung fu master... but I think I know how you can all get what you want, not just fame and fortune. Ox and Croc stare at Oogway. RHINO: And how's that? OOGWAY: By changing course. his staff, Oogway traces a circle in the ground around him. When the path you walk always leads back to yourself... you never get anywhere! Well, goodnight! We've got a big day tomorrow! disappears behind his long robe, which he has stretched across a rope like a curtain. CROC: That was the worst campfire story I have ever heard! suddenly reemerges. OOGWAY: No time for sleep! We leave for the fortress at once! warriors leap to their feet. RHINO: Wh-what? Why? Didn't you just say goodnight? OOGWAY: The Wu Sisters are unifying all the gang leaders to lay siege on China! OX: And how do you know this? OOGWAY: A little birdy told me. little blue bird from earlier emerges from behind the curtain. BIRD: voice Hey, how's it goin'? flies off. OOGWAY: Let's go then! grabs his robe.The next morning, the travelling group is surrounded by thick mist. RHINO: So, er, Oogway, do we have any sort of... plan? OOGWAY: I do. RHINO: Oh you do, well great. Do you wanna... share it with the rest of us? OOGWAY: I don't. suddenly stops them all dead. He hits his staff on the ground, creating a shockwave that blows away the fog. The group has stopped at the edge of a deep, bottomless canyon. Two tall pillars are all that stand between the two sides. OOGWAY: The Bridge of Mists. RHINO: Whoa... that's steep. CROC: Um, okay er... how do we get across? OOGWAY: By working together. turns to Oogway, annoyed. RHINO: I don't know what's in that green head of yours, but there's no way that we- suddenly grabs Rhino's nose horn and flings him into the air! Rhino begins to plummet into the abyss, but manages to prop himself between the cliff side and the first pillar just in time. RHINO: Ha- What's wrong with you?! I knew we shouldn't have trusted him! and Croc leap backwards, equally shocked. OX: Whoa, what was that for?! OOGWAY: We need to get across. CROC: And your solution is to hurl us to our deaths?! OOGWAY: Chuckles Not exactly... grabs Croc's wrist and flings him into the air as well. Croc barely manages to prop himself between the two pillars. Realizing that he's next, Ox backs away as Oogway turns to him. OX: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Mad turtle! Mad turtle! Stay away from me! chuckles and swiftly moves behind Ox. OOGWAY: Where are you going? knocks Ox flying with his staff. Ox bounces across the two pillars, over his two fellows, and ends up standing on the far cliff side. He seems safe, but then he loses balance, falls backwards and ends up propped between the second pillar and the far cliff side. All three warriors are now outstretched between the three gaps. RHINO: Er, excuse me... but how exactly does this help up get across? OOGWAY: It doesn't... begins walking across Rhino's back like a bridge. Rhino winces visibly. It helps me. hooks Rhino's belt with his staff and pulls him onto the pillar. As Oogway traverses to the other side, Rhino walks across Croc's back and pulls him up. Both warriors walk across Ox and Croc pulls him up. OOGWAY: And by helping me... you help yourself. on the other side of the bridge, the three warriors stare in astonishment at what they have just accomplished. They glance at Oogway, who nods silently. They then begin to celebrate. OOGWAY: Not quite time to celebrate yet! For the most treacherous part of the journey lies just ahead. group continues on towards the volcano. Later during the day, they are now climbing up the side of the volcano, glowing red lava rivers flowing around them. RHINO: Whew! Isn't there a backdoor or something in this fortress? OX: My leg! Something's got my leg! CROC: Oh no, that's just me. OX: Oh. pulls Croc over the cliff edge. Volcanic gas suddenly shoots up beneath Croc, causing him to nearly fall back over the edge. Ox grabs Croc while Rhino grabs Ox to keep him balanced. OX: I got ya. is pulled back to safety. CROC: Rrrr... this mountain, she's impossible! RHINO: Yeah, no kidding. look up at Oogway, who is climbing several feet above them. Hey, it's hard enough climbing up here... how are we going to get back down carrying our riches? OOGWAY: Oh, I think you'll find that the riches awaiting you will lighten ''your burden. '''RHINO:' Oh, it's paper ''money. Got it. '''OOGWAY:' Well, I never said money. CROC: You did! OOGWAY: I said riches... as in emotional ''riches. ''is a pause as this sinks in. OX: We've been conned! My father always said never trust a turtle. RHINO: Wait a second... no money?! That's the only reason we followed you! OOGWAY: Was it? begins climbing again. Rhino, however, is not going to let this go easily. He begins climbing after the old master. RHINO: Hold it, Shelly! Not- heavy foot creates cracks in the ground. The ledge Rhino, Ox and Croc are standing on breaks away and falls towards the lava flow beneath. OOGWAY: No! rock ledge lands in the lava flow and the warriors are quickly carried downstream. Oogway takes off after them, rushing along the edge of the river. He eventually stops at a cliff edge, and sees that the warriors are heading for a lava fall. He jumps and aims his staff towards the ground. He polevaults off the cliff and lands on the broken ledge in front of the warriors. He glances at the rapidly approaching lava fall and turns towards the terrified fighters. OOGWAY: Remember the path. chi blasts the warriors in a flash of blinding light. The warriors fly backwards and land safely on the cliff edge... as Oogway and the broken ledge plummet over the falls. RHINO: Oogway, NOOO!!! three are forced to watch as Oogway disappears into the misty abyss. '' ''For a long time, they stare in shock... and then Rhino silently walks over to a rock and sits down in deep thought. Ox is the first to speak. OX: Where do we go from here? CROC: We'll retrace our steps, and find our way home... I guess. RHINO: But Oogway said 'Remember the path'. OX: Yeah... the path back home. Face it, Rhino... we'll never be anything more than a bunch of lousy street fighters. CROC: He's right. We couldn't beat each other up, let alone the Wu Sisters. OX: I say we go back down before it gets too dark. and Croc begin walking back down the volcano. They stop and turn to Rhino. OX: You coming? hesitates before joining the two. They make their way back down in silence, and are soon travelling through a rocky landscape at the foot of the volcano. They turn a corner, and are shocked to discover a ruined village. As they approach, they are briefly startled by a falcon's screech. They spot a flag with the Wu Sisters' symbol flapping in the wind. As they stare in mild horror, they suddenly hear whimpering coming from one of the ruined houses. Croc walks forward and pulls away a piece of wood to find a cowering rabbit and her infant child. Ox also approaches, and the rabbits relax slightly when the two do not attack. RABBIT MOTHER: Are they gone? The Wu Sisters, they... they took everything. and Croc look at each other. Then the rabbit villagers all come out of hiding and surround the three warriors. CROC: Oh no, nonono... RABBIT 2: Are you here to help us? OX: We're sorry, we're just... RHINO: We can't help you. of the desperate rabbits pulls out a coin. RABBIT 3: You fight for money, right? blinks. He looks at Croc and Ox, who stare silently back. Rhino looks back down at the rabbit... and places his hands over the rabbit's own, obscuring the coin. RHINO: No... we fight for honor. and Croc grin. Rhino stands up and walks over to the Wu Sisters' flag- he grabs it and snaps it over his knee. RHINO: It's time to change course! on at Wu Fortress, the meeting between the Wu Sisters and the Gang Leaders is underway. SU WU: ...And with our forces combined, we can take control of China village by village! [The Gang Leaders of wolves, boars, foxes, and snub nosed monkeys are yelling in agreement when... CRASH! CRASH!' CRASH!!! Rhino, Ox and Croc burst through a wall and face the sisters.]'' '''RHINO: Game's over, kitties! We're gonna put your tails back in jail! Wu is unperturbed. In fact, she recognizes the warriors. SU WU: Hmmm... the street fighters. I watched you from my cell. How much is the imperial army paying you to arrest us? CROC: Why does everyone think we only do things for money?! SU WU: Because you do. RHINO: No... we did! stomps his foot on the floor, cracking it. Intimidated by the warriors, the Gang Leaders flee in all directions. Furious, Su Wu tosses the meeting table aside. SU WU: So much for combining forces! unsheathes her claws. SISTERS! sisters link tails and once again morph into a vortex which flies around the room, knocking the warriors back. The Wu-vortex knocks a pillar onto Rhino, knocks Ox sprawling and then sends Croc flying backwards with a hail of small rocks. '' '''CROC:' It's no use! They have too much power! pushes the statues off of himself. RHINO: Than one of us, yes... but together... trio dodge the vortex as a team. RHINO: Ox, do your thing! mid leap, Ox focuses his attention on the vortex. He quickly finds the weakness in the sisters' tail knot in the center of the vortex. OX: Bingo! trio land on the ground. Their connection! It's the source of their power! We have to break them apart! RHINO: They're spinning too fast, I can't get a clear shot! CROC: The Croc is in! sprints forward and aims his tough back towards the approaching vortex. The vortex collides with Croc, but his hide brings the vortex to a stop. However, Croc is soon beginning to feel the intense friction from the vortex's spinning. CROC: Ahhh, it's getting hot! OX: That way, that way! the pain, Croc re-positions the vortex. CROC: My tail, she is on fire!!! OX: Rhino, we need a bulls eye! RHINO: I'm way ahead of ya! charges forward and plows straight through the tail knot, breaking the sisters apart. Ox and Croc kick away Wan and Wing Wu, incapacitating them. Seeing her sisters defeated, Su Wu furiously unsheathes her claws and leaps at the warriors. The trio also leaps up to meet her in mid air... and Su Wu is sent flying backwards into a large statue head, breaking it off at the jawline. Su Wu lands in between her sisters and the broken head lands on top of them. The sisters wail angrily beneath the makeshift cage as Rhino, Ox and Croc celebrate their victory. Suddenly... OOGWAY: offscreen. Well done... trio stops, shocked. RHINO: Whoa, I'm not the only one hearing this, right? OOGWAY: off screen. I see you've found a battle worth fighting... CROC: It's a sign... but what does it mean? OOGWAY: It means I'm right behind you. three whirl around; Oogway is alive and well (albeit without his hat) and sitting on a cage of beaten Gang Leaders. He jumps down and approaches the overjoyed warriors. RHINO: Master Oogway... you're alive! gives Oogway a tight hug. CROC: But we saw you fall to your death! OOGWAY: No... you saw me fall. So, did you find the riches you were seeking? trio look at each other and smile. RHINO: You know... I think we did. OOGWAY: I never doubted you would. places a hand on Rhino's shoulder. Your father will be proud... as am I. scene of young Rhino, Ox and Croc standing tall switches back to the 3D statues of the present day warriors as Po finishes his story. The light seeping in through the windows indicates that it is now early morning. PO: Come on, right? How great a story is that?! The path Oogway set them on eventually lead them to Gongmen City, where they formed the Masters Council. You see, the Soothsayer had predicted... MANTIS: Er, Po... we were there. stops talking, and then spots a frozen stiff, scowling Master [[Shifu] standing several feet away.] PO: Whoa... look at this Shifu exhibit! runs over and begins tugging the 'statue's' beard and poking its ear. So lifelike that you can almost feel the anger coming out of him! 'statue' clears his throat. Po leaps back, mortified. PO: Master Shifu...! SHIFU: What are you doing here? PO: I, er... couldn't wait for the museum to open. SHIFU: Hmmm... turns to Tigress and Mantis. You two may go. salute Shifu and leave. PO: The door was locked, so I found... you know... another way in. SHIFU: Here. pulls out a metal, sharp tool. Po gasps. PO: The Blade of Bao Ding! Master Eagle used it against the Hyenas of Handan! SHIFU: It's not the Blade of Bao Ding. gasps again. PO: It's the Dagger of Deng Wa! SHIFU: It is not the Dagger of Deng Wa. PO: The Shank of Shantou? SHIFU: It's a trowel. PO: Used by... SHIFU: You... to repair the hole you made in my ceiling. hands Po a bucket of cement. Po promptly knocks it over, but quickly scoops most of it back into the bucket. Doors open in twenty minutes. Don't disappoint me. walks off. Po begins working up his confidence, and starts kung fu-playing with the trowel. PO: Twenty minutes. Okay, I can do this, I can do this... I have the skills, the moves... I can patch the most ruthless of ceilings... the deadliest of tiles... trips backwards over the bucket... and into the Sarcophagus of Su Wu! The doors close around him, and promptly lock! PO: Er, Shifu... Shifu... Shifu! Is there a security guard? HELP!'' gives up on trying to get out.'' Ah well... at least I can get a nice power nap in. immediatedly begins snoring and mumbling in his sleep. Ice cream wanton soup... Monkey ate my homework... sweet and sour dumplings... of Transcript Category:Shorts transcripts Category:Transcripts